Angel Experience
by Pit'sSexyWifeNikki66
Summary: Ike feels graced by the fact that he lives with two angels. He absolutely adores them and wishes he could at least touch one of them. One night, however, will change Ike's life forever. Ike is stuck with the choice of staying a human and staying in his boring life, or joining the angels in Skyworld. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Ike lives in the outskirts of town. His home is custom built, and huge. He has three roommates. One is his husband, Marth, and the other two are Pit and Kuro. Pit and Kuro have no relation to Ike or Marth what so ever. They are brothers though. The two are both angels.

Ike is in love with the fact that he lives with angels. He feels that they are beings higher than anyone or anything. He practically worships them. Kuro thinks it's funny, and Pit thinks he shouldn't because they aren't really that special. Ike always thinks differently. He is completely ecstatic about it.

Marth believes that Pit is trying to make Ike fall in love with him. No one knows why, but Marth is just stupid like that. He had gone out into the woods when Ike was at work. Kuro and Pit were out there. He found them, and asked to speak to Pit alone. Kuro wasn't so sure about it, but he let Pit go anyway.

Kuro was right not to want to let Pit go. Once they were far enough away from Kuro, Marth had beat Pit for thinking he wanted Ike. Pit didn't want Kuro to know, so he hid the cuts and bruises. He had started wearing his clothes to sleep, which is when Kuro noticed that something was wrong.

-Present Time-

"Kuro, where are you going?" Pit sleepily sits up.

The room is still dark. Kuro is getting dressed. It's only ten o' clock. Kuro turns around and faces Pit.

"I have something I have to go do. Ike is going to come in and check on you here soon, okay? I won't be to long, I promise." Kuro comes over and hugs Pit.

Pit hugs him back, a sad look on his cute face. The red eyed angel leaves the room, quietly closing the door behind him. Pit stares at the door a little longer, then lays back down. He can't seem to get back to sleep, so he rolls over and picks up Kuro's phone, which he left home for some reason.

After some time of staring at the cute picture on the screensaver, the door opens, and Ike comes in. Pit looks over at him.

"Hi Ike." Pit sounds depressed.

"What's wrong? Marth tell you down again? I'll go speak to him if you'd like," Ike offers.

"N-no, he didn't tell me down." Pit sits up and removes his shirt. Ike's face flushes as he watches him. He completely takes it off, revealing the cuts and bruises. "More like he beat me down."

"Pit! When did this happen!" Ike rushes over to him.

"Y-yesterday. When you were at work. He thinks I want you." Pit explains as he looks down at the bed.

"Does Kuro know?"

"No. I'm afraid to tell him. I think he might go hurt Marth, then you'll get mad and kick us out."

Ike looks furious. "No, I wouldn't get mad at you two. Not if I knew about this. How could he hurt you like this? You're an angel!" Ike sits on the edge of the bed next to Pit, making sure not to touch him.

Pit moves close so Ike's hand is touching his leg. Ike gasps and quickly pulls his hand away. Pit looks at him questioningly.

"I-I can't touch you! You, you're so… Perfect. I don't want to im-purify you by touching you. It's bad enough you're letting me talk to you." Ike holds his hand away from Pit.

"What?" Pit looks and sounds absolutely befuddled.

"You see, you and Kuro are angels. I'm sure you already knew that. I am a mere human. You are a celestial being, one that is the Goddess's guardian. You are a higher power than the Earth itself. I look up to you, I worship you. I am very grateful just to be in your presence. I would do anything just to at least touch you or Kuro." Ike explains, a look of adoration bright in his eyes.

"Wait, but I just let you touch me, and you freaked out because you thought you were going to 'im- purify' me." Pit questions.

"Uhh… Well, yes… I just… It was so sudden, and I didn't know what was going on." Ike stutters as he stares at his hand.

"Okay, putting it like that, you make it sound like I was trying to rape you." The small angel states plainly.

"I would let you rape me if you ever tried." Ike looks at Pit.

Pit's face gets completely red, and he jumps at the comment, scattering small white feathers on the bed.

"Umm, well, it's not rape if it's willing. So, I wouldn't be raping you, and I'm never going to try to." Pit gets defensive about his comment.

"Pit, can I confess something to you?" Ike asks quietly.

"Sure." Said boy calms down and returns to his normal sitting position.

"Well, you know about how I feel about being around you and Kuro. I really want to be…" Ike trails off, his face turning beet red.

"What? You already started telling me, you have to finish." Pit moves a little closer.

"I…want to be… in you." He finishes extremely quietly.

From the look on Pit's face, Ike guesses he heard exactly what he said. Ike stares down at the bed, wishing he hadn't of said that. Pit swallows hard and moves back a little.

"You- you're joking, right?" Pit chokes out.

"No, I'm not. I want Kuro, too. You both really turn me on. Not just because of what you are, that is part of it, but not all of it. If you were to let me, I'm sure it would be amazing. To actually, not only touch you, but be inside you. That is my greatest wish." Ike explains to Pit.

Pit moves back in front of Ike and grabs his hand. Ike gasps and tries to pull his hand away. Pit pulls his hand closer and places it on the middle of his chest. Ike's eyes widen as he feels his calm and steady breathing. Pit lets go of his hand. Ike cautiously moves closer and raises his other hand. He slowly puts it on Pit's cheek.

Pit stares Ike directly in the eyes, as if he's trying to tell him something. Ike doesn't notice and is staring at his bruised chest. Ike looks back up, catching his stare. Ike looks captivated to be touching him.

"You… You're let- letting me touch you." Ike breathes.

Pit turns his head and presses his nose into Ike's hand. Ike loses his breath as he reaches his other hand up and runs it up and down the angel's neck. Pit pulls his head away and leans forward so his and Ike's noses are just barely touching. He stays there for a second, then rubs his cheek on Ike's. Ike's heartbeat skyrockets, and his breathing hitches to the point that he can barely breathe. Pit keeps rubbing his cheek on Ike's like a little kitten. Soon, Pit lets himself fall over onto his side on Ike's lap.

The little, brown haired angel looks up at him innocently. Ike doesn't know what to do. All of it is happening so fast to him. One second he's being rejected, then next the very one he wants the most is making him touch him and rubbing on him. Pit sighs, a 'are you serious?' look on his cute face, and grabs Ike's hand again. He brings it to his stomach and then slides it up, then down. Ike soon starts doing it on his own, earning happy sighs from Pit.

Ike joyfully rubs the blue eyed angel's stomach until Pit turns onto his back and lays there, closing his eyes in comfort. The large, muscular mercenary gets transfixed by the sight of the cute angel lying half asleep in his lap. His silvery-white feathers glowing in the dim moonlight flittering through the two-thirds opened window.

"Ike?" Pit's voice is almost silent.

"Is something wrong?" Ike tips his head to the side.

"Do you still want to be in me?" He asks quietly, his eyes still closed.

"Y-yes." Ike answers, his face tinged slightly red.

"You have my permission to do it." Pit opens his eyes.

"You're letting me? Are you sure about this?" Ike can't believe what he just heard. He's really going to get to be in an angel!

Ike rubs the palm of his hand down Pit's leg, making the angel shudder in pleasure. Ike runs his hand back up his leg and grabs the top of his shorts. He slowly pulls them down. He cautiously reaches forward and puts his hand on Pit's cock. Pit looks at Ike, showing that he's okay with Ike touching him there. The mercenary gently presses his hand into the angel's crotch more, earning an adorable mewl of desire.

Pit's eyes half close as he feels himself get hard. Ike blushes harder when he feels Pit's erection. He starts breathing wildly; telling himself over and over in his head 'I'm touching an angel and turning him on! He has an erection! He likes it!'

Ike grabs Pit's cock and starts slowly stroking it. Pit moans, closing his eyes all the way. Ike sees him close his eyes and takes it as an opportunity to kiss him. The entranced mercenary leans down and presses his lips to the angel's. Pit kisses him back. Ike finishes the kiss, then pulls away.

"Pit, we don't really have the time for things other than what I'm about to do because we have no idea when Kuro will be back, so would you mind if I did it right now?" Ike asks as he stops stroking his long, slender cock.

"No, just please don't hurt me." Pit replies quietly.

"I wouldn't dream of it. I promise I'll be as gentle as possible." Ike carefully lifts Pit up and lays him down on his stomach.

Ike sucks on his fingers to coat them in a makeshift lubricant. Pit stretches, his wings opening until they tremble, dropping white feathers on the bed. Ike removes his fingers from his mouth. He readies one of them at the young angel's entrance. Ike slowly pushes inside while massaging the sensitive area under his wings. Pit moans as Ike thrusts his finger in and out. Ike adds another finger, while being transfixed in the sight of the young angel arching his back and unfurling his wings.

"Pit, your wings are beautiful." Ike breathes. "I wish I had wings as beautiful as yours." He quietly adds.

"Ow!" Pit yelps as his body trembles in shock.

Ike gasps and quickly pulls his fingers out. "I'm sorry! Did I hurt you? If I did, I'm so, so sorry!"

"No, you didn't hurt me. I hurt myself. Please, don't stop." Pit begs.

Ike hesitates, but bows his head in understanding.

"Are you sure you still want this?" Ike asks as he spits in his hand for lubrication again.

"Yes Ike. If it makes you as happy as you say it will, then I'll do anything." Pit looks back at him.

The mercenary smiles at him, then finishes coating his cock in saliva. Once he finishes, he straddles the little angel's hips. He slowly pushes inside. After giving Pit a second to adjust a little more, Ike slowly pulls out, then slams back into him. Pit groans in discomfort.

Ike hears his groan and starts sweetly massaging his back to ease the pain. Pit smiles and lays his head back down on the bed. Ike keeps thrusting into him. He starts voicing his thoughts out loud; unaware that he's doing it.

"I can't believe it! I'm in an angel. I'm actually having sex with an angel! Oh, Pit, thank you so much for letting me have you for at least tonight! This is the only thing I have ever wanted in my entire life, and I finally get it!" Ike goes in deeper and thrusts. He hits the angel's prostate.

"Ike! Hit it again, please!" Pit screams in ecstasy, while arching his back and throwing his wings open.

Ike smiles and hits it again and again. Each time, Pit yelps Ike's name, making Ike's breathing get worse. Ike pants so hard in ecstasy, mixed with the excitement of being able to have sex with an angel, makes Ike get dizzy. He stops thrusting to get his breath back. The mercenary slumps over Pit's limp, sweaty body

"Oh, Ike…" Pit moans.

"Pit, moan my name like that again. I love the way it sounds. I love how perfect you are." Ike breathes on Pit's neck.

"I-Ike… I want you… It hurts, I need to… Ike…" Pit moans again, his eyes closing.

"You need to what?" Ike whispers in his ear.

He reaches underneath Pit and runs his fingertips up the underside of his cock. Pit groans as Ike teases him.

"Do you like that?" Ike quietly laughs.

"No, you're teasing me! I don't like to be teased." Pit whines.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like me to make you cum? That's what's hurting, isn't it?" Ike grabs his cock.

"Y-yes." Pit moans as he thrusts his hips into Ike's hand.

Ike squeezes Pit's cock, forcing a loud yelp out of him. He fingers the head of his cock, smearing the pre-cum around until it's completely covering the tip. Ike kisses Pit's neck as he starts his thrusting back up again. Pit puts his head back, moaning at the feel of his prostate being thrust into and his cock being stroked.

All of it is enough to bring the small angel to his climax. He screams Ike's name as he comes on Ike's hand. Ike slams into his prostate once more, then comes. Ike grunts at the feel of Pit's muscles clamping down on his erection. The brown haired angel whimpers as Ike pulls out of him. He seems sad at the loss of being complete with Ike. The thrilled mercenary lies down next to Pit and wraps his arms around him. Pit cuddles up to him, rubbing the back of his head tiredly on Ike's chest.

"Pit, I can't thank you enough for that. I will never forget that I actually got to be in an angel. And it's even better than that because the angel was you." Ike nuzzles the top of Pit's head.

"Well, Ike, Kuro will have to know about this. He might be mad at you for it, but Ike, just remember that I don't care if you touch me. It doesn't do any harm. If you ever need me, I will be here for you." Pit smiles in between yawing.

"Okay. You need to get cleaned up before Kuro gets home. You're all sweaty and covered in the both of our cum." Ike picks Pit up and brings him into the bathroom. He sets Pit down on the edge of the tub. Pit yawns and stretches as Ike turns on the water. He fills the tub and turns to look at Pit, a pleading look in his cobalt eyes.

"What?" Pit tips his head to the side questioningly.

"C-can I bathe you?" He asks quietly.

"Uh… I guess… I don't really see a problem with it." Pit stutters. He looks shocked.

"Thank you! Okay, I'll get you clean." Ike cheerfully gets up and gets in the tub.

He then picks Pit back up again and sits him down on his lap. Pit leans back up against him. Ike runs his hands up and down the angel's body, cleaning as much of him as he can with just his hands. Pit smiles and sighs as he relaxes. Ike leans forward so his chest and stomach are pressed to the brown haired angel's back. Pit lays his head back on the mercenary's shoulder.

Ike moves his head closer and kisses and nips at Pit's neck. The cute, little angel giggles and reaches up to hold Ike's neck. All the while Ike is rubbing and massaging Pit's small bruised body. Pit moans as Ike runs his wet hand up his chest, then trails back down it, leaving feather light touches on his well-defined 'v' lines.

"I love your body. I wish Marth hadn't of hurt you. I bet your body was a million times more beautiful." Ike whispers in Pit's ear.

"Well, when I'm healed maybe we can do this again, and you can see me not covered in scratches and bruises." Pit says, as equally quiet.

"Oh, I can't wait to see tha- Oh shit!" Someone knocks on the door.

"Ike? Are you in there?" Marth's voice sounds behind the door.

Pit an Ike look at each other. Ike gives him a look to stay quiet, so Pit closes his mouth and looks down.

"Yeah, why?" Ike answers.

"Well, can I come in?" He sounds irritated.

"No, I'm shaving." He yells.

"Oh. Well, are you coming to bed soon?" He doesn't sound irritated anymore.

"Yeah, I'll be done soon. Just go on to bed, and I'll be there soon."

"Okay. I love you Ike." He sounds like he's a little farther away from the door.

"I love you too Marth." Ike says as he hugs Pit tighter.

After about two minutes, Ike sighs in relief. "Dam it, now I have to shave. I didn't want to."

"Shave? But… you don't have any…" Pit looks down. "Oh yeah… Wait, never mind. I know."

Ike quietly laughs. "Yeah, I'm older than you. I've got more hair than you do."

"I don't have any hair."

"Have you even hit puberty yet?" Ike asks.

"Ike! That's none of your business!" Pit's face flushes.

"Well I just had sex with you, I should know because if you haven't, I could really hurt you." Ike's voice is filled with worry.

"Yes, I have." Pit leans back up against Ike again.

"Okay, good. You don't look like you have though. You look really young." Ike nips at his jawline.

"Thank you, but I am really young. I'm only fourteen." He smiles.

"Really? Fourteen? Shit, I'm twenty six. Does Marth know that? If he did, he wouldn't think you wanted me." Ike looks amazed. He runs his hand lightly across all the bruises.

"You're thirteen years older than me. I still think we can make it work though." Pit says happily.

"Make it work? What do you mean?" Ike turns Pit's head to him and stares him in the eye.

"Well, don't you want me to stay with you?" Pit sounds like he might cry.

"Yes! I do! I want you and Kuro to both stay with me!" Ike's eyes light up in excitement.

"Okay, that's great. I wouldn't want to leave Kuro anyway." Pit snuggles himself back up against Ike.

Ike reaches down and grabs Pit's cock. Pit gasps and puts his hands on Ike's. "Don't worry, I'm only cleaning the cum off it. I'm gonna have to do the same with your other side."

Pit relaxes and spreads his legs. Ike gently rubs on it, making sure to clean all the semen off it. By the time he finishes, Pit is panting and groping at Ike's legs. The muscular mercenary laughs, then moves to his entrance. He kisses Pit's neck, and then shoves two fingers inside. Pit gasps and sits strait up.

"I'm sorry; I should have given you a little more warning than just a kiss, huh?" Ike states sympathetically.

"N-no, it's fine… I just need to adjust a little." Pit says through a clenched jaw.

Ike waits a minute, but soon starts scissoring his fingers, forcing his muscles to loosen and let out Ike's seed. Pit whimpers at the feel of the hot water on his insides.

"Do you like this Pit?" Ike asks seductively.

Pit nods 'no' quickly. Ike pulls his fingers out. Pit lets out a sigh of relief.

"Pit, I need you to get off me so I can shave so Marth doesn't know what I was really doing." Ike smiles.

Pit gets off of him and turns to face him.

"You can go to bed now. Kuro should be home soon. It'll be safer incase Marth comes back." Ike says quietly.

"Okay. Good night, I guess." Pit sounds sad as he get out of the tub.

Ike quickly gets up and grabs a towel. "Wait, Pit! I want to dry you!"

Pit cutely looks back at Ike, his mouth half open, his arms strait down, one leg raised, and his wings spread slightly. His hair and feathers are clumped together and dripping. He throws the towel over his head. It lands perfectly and covers his face completely. He yelps and jumps. Ike quickly jumps up behind him and wraps his arms around him.

Pit shakes his head and the towel falls off. He looks confused. He realizes that something is holding him, and turns around. Ike is smiling down at him. Pit's face gets red, but he smiles back. Ike pulls him closer and bends down. Pit stands up strait and presses his lips to Ike's. The delighted mercenary kisses back, bringing a hand to the back of Pit's head.

Pit holds back a pleasured moan as Ike forces his tongue into his mouth. Ike probes the other's mouth; feeling utterly electrified at being able to be in him, bathe him, and now tongue him, all in one night. The small angel pulls away. A thin trail of saliva is dangling from Ike's open mouth.

"Ike, someone's coming." Pit whispers, a scared look on his face.

Ike lifts his head, listening for the same thing that Pit had apparently heard. Sure enough, he hears someone walking through the house. The person comes up to the bathroom and knocks.

"Ike, are you done yet? You've been in there all night! I know it doesn't take that long for you to shave!" Marth whines loudly.

Ike takes a deep breath as he looks around the bathroom. He opens the cabinets under the sink. As always, it's empty. He kisses Pit, then shoves him in it. Pit gasps as Ike stuffs him in the cabinet.

"Shhh, be quiet. You're small enough to fit in there, so why aren't you fitting now? Oh." Ike whispers almost silently as he notices the awkward position he's in. His face is squished into the wall, one of his arms is behind him and both of his wings are still out of the cabinet. "Sorry. Don't be mad at me for shoving you in here."

He pulls him back out and puts him in nicely, so he actually fits. Ike stands up and goes to close it, but Pit whines quietly. "No! I'm scared of the dark!"

"Scared of the-? Never mind. Here, take this." Ike hands him his sword, Ragnell.

(Where did his sword come from? And how in the name of Envy's mom did it fit under there?! I don't know. It just can. If Pit can, then Ike's sword can. And maybe he keeps his sword in the bathroom. .)

"Wait, but how will this help?" Pit takes the sword, but sits there staring at it.

Ike snaps, and it starts faintly glowing. "Oh." Pit sounds astonished.

"Again, sorry." Ike closes the doors.

"Uh, Ike! Hello, I know you're in there! Will you just answer me?" Marth sounds pissed. (ßBluntly Put.)

Ike rushes over after wrapping the towel around his waist and opens the door. Marth is standing outside the door, in his under wear. His arms are crossed, his brow furrowed in anger. Ike jumps at the scary looking Marth.

"It's about time. Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to open this door? Anyways, what I was going to tell you was… Hey, why is one of Pit's feathers in there?" Ike pushes the mercenary aside and picks up the medium sized, soft, white feather.

"I don't know. Maybe he was in here before me and happened to drop one. In case you haven't noticed, his feathers are all over the place." Ike's voice gets mocking, as if he's talking to someone totally different.

Marth glares at him through the corner of his eyes. "Yes, I have noticed, and it's driving me insane. I wish someone would rip out all his feathers so he'd stop leaving them all over the place." Marth growls past a clenched jaw. "Oh, and speaking of annoying feathers, I found one of his feathers in your clothes. Why is that?"

Ike's heartbeat goes wild, but he keeps a cool look on his face. "I don't know why. I like his feathers. Maybe it was one of the ones I picked up and I just so happened to forget to give it back to him." Ike's voice is an equally menacing growl.

"Whatever. Kuro and Pit aren't here. Where are they?" Marth demands as he drops the feather on the ground again.

"I. Do. Not. Know. I don't keep tabs on them like you do." Ike leans over.

"I don't keep tabs on them. It's not my fault they're always in the wrong place at the wrong time." Marth stalks past Ike back to their room. "Just hurry up and finish. I need to talk to you." He then slams the door shut behind him.

Ike closes the bathroom door. He sighs in relief as he opens the cabinet. His eyes widen as he sees Pit. He's holding the glowing sword to his chest, while resting his head near the tip of the sword. His arms and legs are wrapped around it and his wings are wrapped around himself. He's asleep, even though the heat from the sword is burning his cheek, chest, arms and legs. Ike smiles as he takes him out from under the sink. He holds Pit in his arms. The little angel doesn't let go of the sword.

"Hey, Pit, you should wake up and give me my sword back. It's burning you." Ike pulls carefully on the hilt of the sword.

Pit groans and holds the sword tighter, rubbing his cheek on it. Ike pulls on it again, but to no avail. The mercenary sighs and brings Pit into his room. Pit moans and lets go of the sword. Ike takes it, then lays Pit down on his bed. Pit's eyes open a little and he looks at Ike.

"Hey, sweetheart, do you want me to stay in here until Kuro comes back?" Ike asks.

"No, if you're in here he might suspect something." Pit curls up into a ball and wraps his wings around himself.

"Okay. Good night Pit and thank you again for tonight. I will always be grateful." Ike whispers as he slowly leaves the room.

"G-good night… Ike." Pit replies almost silently.

Ike goes back to the bathroom and shaves. Once he finishes, he goes into his room, where Marth is sitting up in the bed.

"So, Ike, You don't really know how to be quiet, do you?" Marth growls.

"Huh?" Ike doesn't know what Marth's talking about.

"I heard you talking to someone. Who were you talking to?" Marth narrows his eyes maliciously.

"Talking to? Oh. What of it did you hear?" Ike's asks nervously.

"Oh, not much, I'm just curious who 'sweetheart' is." The, very annoying, blue haired prince raises an eyebrow in interest.

"It's no one. None of your business." Ike snaps.

"None of my business? I'm your husband! It's always my business!" Marth gets up off the bed. "You're cheating on me, aren't you? You're cheating on me with one of the stupid angels! I should have known!" Marth turns around, clenching his fists and growling to himself.

"No, Marth! I'm not cheating on you! I would…" Ike stops, knowing he just lied.

"You would what, Ike? Don't play innocent! I know you're cheating on me! You don't walk around calling yourself 'sweetheart'! And why would you stay with yourself until Kuro came back? You're cheating on me with Pit!" Marth punches the wall. It left a hole in the wall.

"Marth, calm down!" Ike grabs Marth's wrist and pins him to the wall.

"Get off of me!" Marth screams.

"No, just listen! It was only a one night thing! You know how I feel about them being angels. I just couldn't help myself, okay?" Ike tries to explain.

"So you raped a young angel?" Marth spits.

"What? No! He let me touch him, and after that, I just kinda… Lost it. I let what I wanted take over instead of thinking about you." Ike looks down in shame.

"Why were you even close enough to him to touch him? Why did he let you? He knows that you're married!" The enraged prince shouts.

"I don't know! Sometimes shit happens! You just have to understand!" Tears come to Ike's eyes.

"Understand? What am I supposed to understand? That you can't keep your hands to yourself around that stupid angel? He's only like what, ten? And you went and screwed him? " Marth shakes his head slightly to get his hair out of his eyes.

"He's not ten, and Marth, listen"

"No, Ike! I'm not going to listen to any more of your crap! You cheated on me with a nine year old!" Marth pushes on Ike with his free hand.

"Marth! Just, please! Give me a chance to explain!" Ike begs.

"No! I knew something was up when you weren't in the room when I got home from work. First, you weren't in the room, then, you spend hours 'shaving', you finally let me in and I find one of his feathers in there. I find his feathers in your clothes all the time; you're always mooning over him as if he's actually something to gush over. What is your problem? Am I not good enough for you? Would you like it better if I was way younger than you? Why are you going after little kids?" Marth successfully pushes Ike of him.

"I'm not going after little kids! Marth, you don't understand how I feel about them! If you knew, you'd understand!"

"You're right, Ike. I don't understand. But you know what I do understand? That we are done! We're over, I want a divorce! Now, you can go fuck the stupid little whore without having to hide it! Just watch out for his stupid brother! You wouldn't want him to know, either, now wouldn't you?" Marth gets dressed quickly, then pushes past Ike. "Why do you like him anyways? He's gay with his own brother, and he's really young! Ike, you're disgusting. And, I might as well get it out now. I've been cheating on you with Ephriam." Marth slams the door open, then shut.

Ike hears the front door open and close. He sighs and sits down on the edge of the bed. The muscular mercenary rubs his forehead in confusion and anger.

"It's all my fault, isn't it?" Pit's quiet voice makes Ike look up.

He's half dressed, with Kuro standing behind him. Tears are marring his beautiful cobalt eyes. Ike sighs again, and shakes his head.

"No, it's not your fault Pit. It's mine. I shouldn't have done it. I, I just don't know how to control myself around you and Kuro." Ike says without looking up.

Pit sits down next to Ike. Kuro stands in front of the mercenary. Ike looks at Pit, then at Kuro.

"What are you and Pit talking about? He was crying about how he messed up yours and Marth's relationship. What did he do? He won't tell me." Kuro asks, his crimson eyes filled with interest.

"He-," Ike looks at Pit, who dips his head to let him know he can tell him. "He let me touch him, and we ended up having sex. Marth had heard me talking to him, and he got pissed and left."

"Oh." Tears come to his eyes, and he looks at Pit. "So, you had sex with someone else?"

"Kuro, you know I would never lie to you, so please understand this. We are angels. Angels come to Earth to bring happiness. You know how Ike feels about us. So, to make him happy, I let him have me. I am sorry, and I don't think of him in anyway but a friend, I promise." Pit explains quietly.

"Well, I do understand that, it just makes me sad to think you let someone else have you." Kuro's voice is unsteady with sorrow.

"Please, if it bothers you any, just blame it on me. I told him that it was my greatest wish, and that it would make me happier than anything. I didn't want to do any harm to your relationship, and I… I want you too." Ike bows his head.

Kuro's face gets red, and he swallows hard.

"Kuro, you should do it. If you do, I won't feel like I cheated on you as much, and I'm sure that it would make Ike even happier." Pit leans against Ike.

"So it would make you feel less guilty if I cheated on you with the same guy that you cheated on me with?" Kuro sounds confused.

"Yeah." The little brown haired angel replies.

Kuro looks at Ike. The blue haired mercenary is looking at him pleadingly. He lets out a frustrated sigh and looks down. Ike and Pit can hear him mumbling to himself. He looks back up at Ike, then sighs again, this time it sounds more like growl.

Ike and Pit give each other confused looks. Kuro growls and turns around.

"Fine, but Pit, you can't hold this against me. You wanted me to." Kuro agrees, but doesn't turn around.

"Okay. I'll give you two some privacy." Pit gets up and trots out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Ike, lay down. I hope you don't expect me to be submissive." Kuro growls as he puts his hand on Ike's chest and gently pushes him over.


	2. Chapter 2

Kuro pushes Ike onto his back. Ike swallows hard. He's scared of Kuro, but also mesmerized by him at the same time. Kuro licks his lips as he stares at Ike's well defined muscles through half closed eyes.

"As I said before, I will be the dominant one, or I don't think this will work out well." Kuro attractively growls.

"T-that's fine. I, I just can't believe it…" Ike loses his breath as Kuro starts kneading his strong, muscled chest.

"Can't believe what?" Kuro asks, wanting to torture Ike, then please him.

"Can't believe that, I." He can barely talk past his panting. "That this is actually happening to me. I'm living my finest fantasy. You and Pit, I've always wanted the both of you, and it's finally happening!"

"So, you've always wanted me? How, arousing." Kuro doesn't really sound that aroused.

The black haired angel leans down and licks Ike's chest. Ike yelps as his breathing hitches and his cock starts hardening quickly.

"K-Kuro! I, I…" Ike trails off, his eyes half closing.

Kuro laughs and starts caressing his sides, up to his chest and then his neck. Ike lifts his head to let the small, evil angel rub his neck. Kuro slides himself up Ike's stomach to his chest. He sits up. Ike opens one eye and whines.

"Kuro, no! Don't stop! I li-" Kuro cuts off the mercenary's words by pressing his open mouth to his.

He slips his wet tongue in Ike's warm mouth. Kuro's tongue is met by Ike's, who's eagerly tonguing him back. Ike runs his fingers through Kuro's soft, pitch black hair. While Ike entangles his fingers in Kuro's hair, Kuro slips his hands down Ike's neck to his back and slides his fingertips down Ike's spine. Ike shudders in pleasure.

Kuro takes this as a chance to push Ike's tongue down and explore his mouth more. Ike stops fighting, and allows him to search his mouth with his tongue. Ike lies underneath Kuro, loving how he got to be in an angel, and now another angel is going to be in him.

Ike whines as his hard on starts throbbing. Kuro sits up, licking his lips. Ike gives him a pleading look. His eyes are half closed, but Kuro can clearly see the lust burning in his eyes. The crimson eyed angel teasingly slides down Ike's stomach. He lies in between the mercenary's long, muscled legs.

Ike watches, eagerly waiting for Kuro to take his length into his mouth. Kuro looks up at Ike deviously. He lightly blows on the tip of his cock. Ike moans, letting his head droop. Kuro licks the small slit with the tip of his tongue. The teased mercenary whines and bucks his hips, wanting Kuro to stop teasing him.

"No Ike. Pit told me how you teased him. Now I'm going to tease you." Kuro growls on Ike's tip.

Ike shudders. "No! Don't tease me! I didn't know angels could be so mean!"

"We aren't, but I am. And I am my own person. I can be," Kuro licks the underside of his cock, from the base to the tip all in one stroke. "As mean as I want."

"K-Kuro!" Ike whines, his voice higher than usual.

Kuro takes his hard on into his mouth. Ike gasps as Kuro sucks hard on it. Kuro wraps his tongue around the shaft and slides it up and down, his head bobbing. Ike pants, his face completely red. Kuro tongues the tip, tasting his salty pre-cum. Ike whimpers loudly and sits up quickly. He grabs a handful of Kuro's black hair.

Kuro forces his head down farther, deep throating the mercenary. Ike pulls on his hair, making Kuro growl. Ike kneads his head, wanting him to growl again so he'll feel the vibrations from it. Kuro hums, his deep voice sending strong vibrations down Ike's long, thick cock. Ike lets out a loud scream.

"Oh, Kuro! I'm gonna cum!" Ike whines.

Kuro bites his cock and growls. Ike screams, then comes. Kuro swallows and sits up. He leans over Ike and kisses him. Ike licks Kuro's lips, then his chin. Kuro pushes Ike down and puts his fingers to his mouth. Ike knows what he's doing, so he starts sucking on his fingers. Kuro uses his other hand and runs his fingertips down the middle of Ike's chest to his naval.

"You taste pretty good. I can't wait to find out what you feel like on my cock." Kuro's voice is an arousing growl.

Ike's face gets red and he almost chokes on Kuro's fingers.

"Don't you puke on my hand. Then, I won't be a very nice angel." Kuro growls, narrowing his eyes.

Ike moans and grabs Kuro's wrist. He pulls his fingers out of his mouth. Kuro looks at fingers.

"I guess that's good enough." Kuro comments. "Roll over."

Ike hesitates, but rolls over. Kuro roughly shoves one of his fingers into Ike's entrance. Ike screams in pain. The red eyed angel realizes that he's being too rough, and cautiously reaches a hand out. His gaze softens as he keeps reaching out. Ike looks back at him. He narrows his eyes and pulls his hand back.

Ike gives him the same sweet, pleading look that Pit would always give him when he was being too rough. Kuro huffs and his eyes widen. "Please." Ike's voice is whiney and quiet. "Be gentle."

Kuro just sits and stares at Ike with a shocked expression. The look is washed away, and he smiles.

"I'm sorry, I'll be gentle." Kuro leans down and kisses his cheek.

Ike smiles in liberation. Kuro starts gently thrusting his finger in and out of Ike's backside. He readies a second finger, then slowly pushes them both in. Ike takes a deep breath and spreads his legs farther. Kuro starts scissoring his fingers to thoroughly stretch out Ike's tight muscles. Ike moans at the unexpected pleasure. Kuro slides his other hand underneath Ike and rubs his stomach.

Kuro adds a third finger, making Ike cringe at the pressure. Kuro kisses down Ike's spine slowly. Ike whines as his cock starts oozing pre-cum. Kuro licks back up his spine, making Ike cum a little, but he stops himself.

"Brought to your climax already? I'm only preparing you!" Kuro smiles deviously.

"Oh, Kuro." Ike moans as he presses back against Kuro's fingers.

"Well, you can cum, I guess." Kuro doesn't sound to sure. "You're ready, so you don't have to yet, but I am going to do it now, is that okay?"

"Uh, Yes." Ike's confused at how different Kuro is acting after he begged him to be gentle.

The black haired angel sits on Ike's backside, positioning his cock at his entrance. He slowly pushes in. Ike doesn't really react, as he is so caught up in his feelings of astonishment and pleasure. Kuro slowly pulls out, then slowly pushes back in. He keeps doing it slowly. Ike notices, and looks back at him questioningly.

"K-Kuro… Faster, please!" Ike pleads.

Kuro thrusts faster, making Ike arch his back slightly.

"Is that better?" The small angel leans forward and kisses his cheek.

"N-no! Harder!" The needy mercenary whines.

Kuro starts slamming into him. "You know, Ike why don't you just tell me how you want it?"

"Faster! Faster!" Ike presses back farther.

Kuro thrusts faster, while reaching underneath him and massaging his sac. Ike arches his back and screams.

"Kuro! Go deeper, please!"

Kuro sighs in exhaustion, but goes deeper and thrusts. His head brushes over a hill of sensitive nerve endings. Ike gasps and swiftly slams himself back into Kuro, forcing his cock to press into his prostate. Kuro hits it again and again.

"Kuro, I'm gonna cum!" Ike warns loudly.

Said angel does what he would do to Pit, and wraps his arms around his stomach and lifts him up. Ike yelps as Kuro holds him tightly to his chest. Ike lets out a whiney scream as he cums. It sprays out onto the bed and a little on his stomach. Kuro buries his nose into Ike's neck as he thrusts into Ike a few more times.

Right before he cums, he gasps and pulls out. He ends up coming on Ike's lower back. Ike groans as Kuro releases the hot, sticky liquid onto him. Ike slumps over Kuro's arms in exhaustion. Resting his chin on Ike's back, Kuro kisses him once.

"K-Kuro? Why didn't you cum inside me?" Ike asks quietly, as he is embarrassed by the question.

"Because I could have hurt you. You wanted me to be gentle." Kuro answers as he closes his eyes.

"Hurt me?" Ike sounds confused.

"I'm not human. By doing that, I could 'impregnate' you, which would alter your DNA." Kuro rubs his stomach with his thumb.

"How does that work?"

"I'm not sure, but if I do it right, I can turn you into an angel. Or at least you'd look like an angel. You'd have the wings and shit." Kuro yawns.

"Turn me into an angel? Kuro that would be amazing!" Ike looks back at him.

"What? No, I did not say I would turn you into an angel! I will not do that! Only twice has it ever actually worked, and it's been tried thousands of times! If it doesn't work, then you'll die!" Kuro sits up, looking at him as if he's crazy.

-Ike's P.O.V.-

"But Kuro, I want to be an angel!" I beg.

"No! Absolutely not! You could die!" Kuro looks away.

"Please!" My voice gets whiney.

Kuro is silent for about five minutes, which feels like five hours to me. He looks back at me. "I only do a small part of the process. Pit will do almost everything."

My heartbeat skyrockets. "You'll do it?"

"No, I have to talk to Pit first. I'm not going to do anything until he agrees." Kuro sighs.

"Oh, thank you Kuro!" I feel happiness well up in my stomach.

"Just lay down and get some sleep. I'll go talk to Pit, and if he agrees, he'll be in here to prep you on what we'll do." Kuro lets go of me.

I lie down on the bed and curl up into a ball, how I see Pit lay all the time.

_ How can he sleep like this? This is so uncomfortable! _

I think as I stretch out. I put one of my arms under my head for a pillow. I lay here, until I remember that I'm lying in my own cum. I sigh and roll over. Lying on my back, I stare at the ceiling, thinking about what I just experienced. Twice. I got to touch an angel, be in an angel, and an angel was in me. It was amazing to say the least. I smile as I think about Pit's sweet, innocence and Kuro's blunt, strong willed demeanor. They are complete opposites, but they go together so well.

I love both of them. I love Pit's sweetness the most. He's so innocent and pure. I'm terrified of changing him. Such innocence is easily broken. I would feel so ashamed if anything happened to him. I would blame myself for it, even if I know it wasn't my fault.

I scream and roll over into the wall as something jumps up onto my bed. I look back over where it landed, and Pit is staring at me, standing on his hands and knees, his wings completely open. He kinda looks like he just fell from the ceiling and landed on my bed. He looks shocked.

"You want to become an angel?" He asks.

"Uhh, yeah, not a heart attack. Why are you just running in here like that anyway?" I ask as I get up.

"You want to be an angel! Do you know how hard that is? That is so much work, especially for me! Do you even know what we have to do?" Pit moves over to me and sits in front of me.

"Well, I…"

"No, you don't know what we have to do. It is a very long process, and it's very sexual." Pit leans forward until our noses touch. "I have to impregnate you!"

I try to hide my embarrassment, but I know my face is completely red. "Yeah, Kuro told me that much. Why do you do it? Why not him, or both of you?"

"Because Kuro's not a full angel, so he would have a higher chance of killing you. More like he has a 99.9% chance that you will die and I have more like, 60 to 30 percent chance that you will die. The 60 is your percent of dying." He says as he sits back down.

"Oh. Wow, that's charming. Sounds very delightful." I sigh.

"Yeah, doesn't it? Well, now that you know that you will more than likely die, still want to?" He sounds hopeful.

"Yes, I do." I answer honestly.

"Ahh!" Pit falls onto his back, quickly gets up and jumps off the bed. He leaves, and comes back with Kuro.

"So, you've made up your mind?" He's calm and collected, unlike Pit is at the moment.

"Yes. It's better to try than to be too scared because I might die." I nod my head 'yes'.

Pit lets out an exasperated sigh, but Kuro gives me an encouraging look. Kuro comes over and sits on the edge of the bed. Pit follows him, but doesn't sit. Kuro looks at me.

"Well, we can do it now, or later. Which would you prefer?" He asks.

"I'd suggest later, as you don't even know what I'm going to do to you besides 'impregnate' you." Pit looks away.

"Well, he is right. I have no idea what you'll do. Can you explain it a little?" I ask, a little nervously.

"Kuro and I both fuck you, at the same time, we wait until your DNA is completely changed, then we finish the process by rubbing my blood on you, you have to drink some of my blood, then I fuck you, and then you get your wings, and then I fuck you. Again. So, yeah, basically I fuck you until you grow wings." Pit explains.

"Oh, sounds fun." I laugh.

Kuro reaches over and smacks me. I smile, then lay down on my back. "So, you gonna fuck me?" I laugh again.

Pit's face gets completely red. Kuro just gives me a strange look.

"It doesn't work that way. You need to lay on your stomach. I'll be on top of you, and you'll be sucking on Pit's dick. You need to ingest both of our semen, as your blood, saliva and semen have the most of your DNA in it." Kuro grabs Pit's arm and pulls him over to the bed.

"Hey, wait! What if I don't want to do it yet?" Pit struggles to get away.

"Oh well. We're both ready, so shove your cock in his mouth and make him suck." Kuro pushes him down on the bed.

I change my position so I'm on my stomach. Kuro turns him so I'm in between his legs. Pit gasps and tightly crosses his legs while covering his cock. Kuro tries to spread his legs, but Pit won't move. The red eyed angel sighs. Pit glares at him.

"Pit, stop being so difficult! Just let him do it, then you can have as much time for everything else as you want. We should at least start it right now." Kuro yells at him.

"No! He can wait!" Pit closes his eyes and turns his head away.

Kuro lies down next to him and wraps his arms around one of Pit's arms. Kuro nuzzles his cheek with his nose. He kisses Pit, and presses his body to Pit's.

"Come on Pit, please?" Kuro whispers, then licks behind his ear.

Pit's face gets red, but he doesn't move or open his eyes. Kuro kisses him again.

"Kuro, that's not going to work. You always use this." Pit plainly states.

Kuro starts rubbing his stomach and chest. He feels Pit relax a little. He runs his hands down his stomach and slips his hands in between his legs. He slowly spreads his legs, making sure he doesn't make Pit mad. Pit whines as Kuro completely spreads his legs apart.

"Well, it seemed to work just fine." Kuro teases.

Pit gives him a look that clearly says 'Shut up or I'll change my mind'. Kuro smiles and kisses his cheek, despite his chilling glare. He goes over to me and pushes me up in between Pit's legs. Pit's looking at me pleadingly. I return his stare questioningly. He whimpers and closes his legs a little. I realize he really doesn't want to do this.

"Sorry," I mouth, but he just closes his eyes and lowers his head.

I feel Kuro get on top of me and positions his cock at my entrance. He gently rubs my back, then slowly pushes in. I gasp as Kuro pushes my head down on Pit's cock. I hear the small angel cry as I take his cock into my mouth. I start sucking on it as Kuro begins thrusting into me.

Pit whines loudly, throwing his head back. Not in pleasure though, in irritancy. Kuro keeps thrusting into me, while I suck on Pit's cock. Pit starts pushing on my head. Kuro sees that and slaps one of Pit's hands. Pit takes no notice and keeps pushing on my head. I keep my head in place.

"There is another way we could do this part!" Pit whines.

"Yeah, but I doubt that Ike wants us to cum in a cup and make him drink it, so we're doing it like this." Kuro pants.

"I'd rather it that way! Don't I have a say in this? I'm the one who has to do everything anyways!" Pit complains.

"Well do every other part how you want, but we'll do this part my way. Just enjoy it; he's sucking your cock. Does it not feel good?" Kuro questions.

Pit whines loudly, but lets me suck on him. Kuro sighs at Pit's defiance. Usually, Pit's up for anything and wants to do anything Kuro does, but this seems to be something to serious for that. I look up at him apologetically again. Pit glares at me, tears coming to his eyes.

Not wanting him to cry, I try to please him as much as I possibly can when he doesn't want me to. He seems to be hating this with a passion. I wrap my tongue around his cock and slide it up and down. Pit blushes, but tears start streaming down his cheeks. I grunt as Kuro slams himself into me. He hits my prostate, making me try to scream past Pit's cock. I feel Pit shudder at my scream, as he probably thinks Kuro hurt me.

To show Pit that Kuro didn't hurt me, I pull off his cock and throw my head back. "Kuro! Hit it again, hit it again!" I beg him loudly.

"Keep sucking on his cock! We need to cum at the same time." Kuro directs.

I put Pit's cock back in my mouth. Looking up at him, he has an irritated look on his face, but he also looks relieved. I deep throat him. He almost gasps, but stops himself. I smile, knowing he likes it. I feel like I might choke on his dick, but I push down farther. I really wish I wouldn't have ignored that feeling. I gag, then throw up on Pit. Pit gasps and quickly closes his mouth. He looks like he might throw up too.

"Fuck, Ike, that's disgusting!" Kuro growls as he pulls out and gets off me.

Pit doesn't say anything. He's just lying back, propping himself up with his elbows. His eyes are closed. He has a completely unreadable expression. I take Pit's cock out of my mouth, coughing a little. Pit's breathing is extremely erratic. He's crying even more now.

"Oh, Pit, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to throw up on you!" I move to his side and wrap my arms around his stomach.

Pit opens his eyes a little. He looks right at me. I still can't read his expression.

"Ike." He says quietly.

I don't notice Kuro slowly backing up. Pit slowly turns his head in my direction.

"Yes?" I hesitantly ask.

"I. Am." He jumps up and goes to jump on me, but I roll out of the way. He lands on the bed where I was. He whips his head around to my direction. "Going to fucking kill you!" He screams as he launches himself at me again. Kuro mumbles something, then jumps off the bed.

I scream and try to get away, but slip in my own cum from earlier, and fall off my bed onto the ground. I land on my face, but I also land on Kuro. He gasps at my large weight, but it's soon relieved form him as Pit pushes me off him and onto the actual floor. He looks at Kuro, who gets up and shakes his head. After figuring out that he's okay, he turns back to me, a malicious glare on his usually cute face.

I feel my heart drop. He jumps on me again. I let him hold me down so I don't hurt him if I push him to hard. If I hurt him, Kuro would kill me. He leans down so our noses just barely touch.

"Please don't kill me," I whimper.

"You fucking puked on me!" He yells at me.

His voice is so loud it makes me wince. I shy away from him. I have never once seen him mad. Not in the entire time I've known him has he ever been even the slightest bit angry. He always loves everything. Now, I know what Kuro meant when he told me a while ago 'Don't make Pit mad. It doesn't seem like it, but you will have no idea what kind of Hell you will have gotten yourself into. Watch out for him being silent.' He had leaned closer to me and whispered, 'His silence is his greatest strength. Beware of the silence.'

I had asked Kuro why he's so calm looking and quiet when he gets mad. 'He's trying to calm himself down. It almost always works, unless it's something that really ticks him off.' So, it's not easy to make him mad, and if you manage to do it, you either did something extremely stupid, or you're just that annoying.

Apparently, puking on him is one of those things. Pit starts choking me. I cough and claw at his hands, but he doesn't let go. Kuro sees him choking me and gasps. He quickly scrambles up, then rushes over to us. I start getting really lightheaded as his grip on my throat gets tighter. Kuro grabs Pit's arms and tries to get him off, but to no avail.

"Pit, let go! You're going to kill him!" Kuro shouts at Pit as he tugs on his arms more.

_Wow, he's pretty strong. Why am I thinking about that while he's choking me?_

I feel my throat start to crush as he shoves my neck further into the ground. I gasp for air, not wanting to die by the very angel that I would have done anything to touch. I feel tears sting my eyes. They stream down my cheeks. Pit's gaze softens when he sees me crying, but for some reason, he doesn't let go.

Kuro gets up and wraps his arms around Pit's stomach. He pulls on him with all his strength. Pit and Kuro both go crashing to the ground. I can't tell if Pit let go, or Kuro just pulled him off. Kuro quickly picks Pit up and runs out of the room. I watch him go as I sorely sit up. Rubbing my throat, I slowly get up and remove the sheets from my bed. After removing it, I lay down against the wall, still holding my throat.

Closing my eyes, I picture Pit, when he's happy. Suddenly, it changes to what just happened. The differences between Pit when he's happy and mad are scary. Just the mere thought scares me. I never knew he could be so violent. I slowly fall asleep.

-Next Day-

I wake up and feel something warm pressed to my back. My chest and stomach are pressed to the wall. I figure that it's just Marth's dog, Naru, which he left here, but just to make sure, I turn my head and look. I gasp at what I see.

Pit is curled in a ball, his back pressed to mine. His wings are wrapped around him and covering his head. Rolling over, I move his wing off him. Looking at him, I notice a large, purple bruise on his throat. My heartbeat skyrockets when he doesn't move as I nudge his arm. I quickly roll him onto his back. He stretches out, making me sigh in relief. I take a closer look at his throat and see that the bruise goes all the way around his neck, as if he was hung by something.

"Pit? What happened to your neck, and why are you in my room?" I ask.

His eyes open slightly. He looks at me. "Huh?"

"What happened to you?" I lean forward, but remember last night and back away.

"I felt guilty for hurting you, so I hurt myself to make it even." He answers tiredly.

"Pit, why?" I gasp.

"Because I wanted to get even with myself. I don't like hurting people. I'm sorry for that, Ike. I didn't want to," He starts crying again.

"Then why'd you do it?" I feel anger well up inside.

"Kuro was really angry with me. I understand if you are too. I would be mad at me too." He snivels.

I can't help but feel bad about being angry at him. I know he choked me, but he's so innocent, I just can't stay mad at him. "How did you hurt yourself?" I sigh as I hear that my voice still sounds heated.

"I tried to hang myself, but Kuro wouldn't let me. So, I just choked myself when he left." He explains.

"Pit, don't hurt yourself. You don't need to do that." I move a little closer.

"But I hurt you, so I had to. I promised that if I ever hurt someone that I really care about I'd hurt myself how I hurt them. I never break a promise. That was a promise too." He looks at me.

"Who made you promise that?" I ask.

"No one made me, I promised myself, and if I won't lie to other people, then I especially won't lie to myself." He closes his eyes again.

"So, why are you in here?" I relax a little, realizing he's not a threat to me anymore.

"I wanted to say sorry to you as soon as you woke up. That and Kuro is very angry with me. He's scary when he's angry. I feel so bad about making Marth leave you, then choking you. You have no idea how sorry I am. I feel so terrible. I feel like such a horrible person." Pit sits up, his head hanging in shame.

I cautiously reach forward and put my arms around him. He looks at me, clearly confused as to why I'd still want to touch him. I pick him up, then lay him down in my lap. Pit looks up at me, still very confused. I hold him in my lap, rubbing his cheek with my thumb. Pit keeps staring at me for minutes on end. Finally, he breaks the silence.

"Do you think I'm a terrible person?" His voice is quiet.

"No, absolutely not. You are a beautiful, perfect little angel. That's why I'm so captivated by you. You're so perfect. It doesn't matter what you do to me, I will never think otherwise." I lean down and press my forehead to his.

"I'm sorry that you think that." He says quietly.

"What? What do you mean?" I look at him.

"You can't see what I really am. I'm not perfect, nor am I beautiful. If I was perfect, I wouldn't have let you have me yesterday, you wouldn't have lost Marth because of me, and I wouldn't have choked you." He cries.

"Pit, sometimes people make mistakes, even the perfect ones. That's just how life is." I lean down and rub my cheek against his.

"If you say so, but I still don't believe you." He closes his eyes.

"You don't have to." I whisper as I lick his ear.

I keep licking him. Leaning down farther, I lick the bruise on his neck. He shudders, whether in pain or pleasure, I have no idea. I lick down his neck to his chest.

"Why does everyone lick me?" Pit whines.

His question throws me off guard. I laugh and reply with, "I don't know. Why do you taste so good?"

"Because I actually take showers," He states.

"I don't see what that has to do with anything, but okay." I smile as I keep licking his neck, nipping it in between each lick.

"It means I'm always clean." He wraps his arms around my chest.

"Mhm." I hum on his neck.

Pit starts pushing me away, so I move away from his neck. He slips out of my lap and moves behind me. He puts his arms around my neck. I panic a little, but he soon calms me by resting his chin on the top of my head. He folds his wings around my head. I smile at the feel of the soft feathers brushing against my cheeks. He puts his head down and buries his nose in my spikey, navy blue hair.

I look up at him. He still looks unhappy, but not as much as before. Our gazes lock. He leans down closer. To show that I'm happy with him, I also lean closer so our noses touch. He smiles at me. Just that simple smile makes me happier than anything. He licks my lips, making me gasp in surprise. I feel him press to me. Pit starts kissing me. Not caring that he choked me last night, I passionately kiss him back.

Pit pulls my hand closer to his chest so he can kiss me better. I reach up and massage his neck to his back. He moans as I slip my tongue into his mouth. He quickly presses his tongue to mine. We repeatedly lick each other's tongue. Pit sits down, pulling me down with him. I lay my head in his lap and look up at him. The rising sun, even though the shades are closed, is giving his silvery-white feathers a beautiful orange-ish glow. My eyes half close while studying his cute features.

His slightly rounded chin, his cute small nose, his bright sapphire eyes, his perfect body and beautiful, white wings, which look too small for him, all make him look absolutely adorable. It's hard to imagine him being mad. He always looks so happy.

Pit rubs the underside of my chin with his thumb. I'm not sure why, but I see him do it to Kuro all the time. Kuro always does some sort of purring thing that makes Pit laugh. Kuro kind of looks like a cat when he does it. He sounds like one too. Pit keeps doing it, so I press the top of my head into his stomach a little.

I put my head back so he can easily reach more of my throat. He smiles and rubs other parts of my throat. Wanting to make him happy, I start making the weird purring noise that Kuro makes. Pit giggles and rubs my neck more.

"Why do you like it when I make that noise?" I ask when he stops.

"You sound like a little kitty. It's funny." Pit laughs.

I roll over and curl up into a ball in his lap. I look at him. I meow at him, hoping he'll want to play along. He laughs again and starts petting me. I lean my head into each stroke. He pets down my head to the middle of my back. Rubbing my side on his stomach, so he strokes my sides, then my stomach. I roll onto my back, my arms and legs spread out. He caresses my chest and stomach, making me smile and purr loudly.

I can tell he's enjoying it, so I rub my head across his stomach, then lick him. He giggles again. Even though I want to become an angel badly, I don't say anything about it. I'm afraid he might get angry again. My heart skips a beat as he looks down at me and asks,

"Ike, are you ready to become an angel?"

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Yes. If you are, then please roll over." Pit gets out from underneath me.

I roll over and look back at him. He moves in front of me and sits down.

"Well, we can either do this by you drinking it, or me putting it in you from the other side." His face gets red.

"Whichever is better for you." I dip my head.

Before I know it, he's getting on top of me. I don't feel him doing anything. I look back at him. He's slowly stroking his member, trying to get himself hard, I presume. He gets hard, and positions his cock at my entrance. He slowly pushes in. I grunt, but don't complain. He lets me adjust for a minute, but I soon look back at him.

"Pit, I'm ready. You can move now." I pant.

He slowly pulls out, then slams back into me. I pant at how gentle he is, even though he's slamming into me. He puts his hands on my sides and pulls me back farther onto his hard on. I groan as he keeps slamming into me. He goes as deep as he can, and slams into my prostate. I throw my head back, but make sure not to make any noise, so Kuro doesn't know.

"Pit, please, hit that again!" I beg him as large waves of pleasure course through my body.

He slams into it again, making me tense my body and pant loudly. I can't help but be amazed at how accurate he is in hitting it in the same spot. Even Kuro couldn't keep up the same accuracy. He hits it again, and I feel pre-cum drip off the tip of my cock and soak into the bed underneath us.

"Oh, Pit! I'm gonna cum!" I warn him.

"Okay, when you cum, make sure you stay in this position. I need you to stay like this." Pit grunts past his furious thrusting.

"Fuck, okay…" I growl.

Pit hits it again, and I tense my body. I moan his name and cum. He hits it one more time, and cums in me. I grunt as his cum fills me. I whimper as he stays in me. He lifts me up a little, making sure all his seed stays in me. After about ten minutes, he lays me down. My stomach kind of hurts, but I figure it's just in anxiety.

Pit lays down next to me and cuddles up to my side. He looks at me, a unreadable expression on his cute face.

"Pit?" My voice is shaky.

"Yes, Ike?" Pit replies.

"Is my stomach supposed to hurt this bad?" I can't help but whine

"I don't know. You might just be really nervous." He cuddles even closer and reaches underneath me.

I feel him rub my stomach, as if he thinks it will actually help. I think it's cute that he'll do the sweetest things like this. When Kuro is sick and he has a headache, he'll kiss his forehead until Kuro says it feels better. He says he'll do it for me too, but I won't let him because I was always afraid of im-purifying him. I want to see if he really will, so I whine and groan.

"What's wrong Ike?" Pit looks worried.

"My head hurts." I groan.

"Here, I'll make it better." He smiles as he moves up so my face is pressed to his chest.

He wraps his arms around the back of my head and leans down. He buries his nose in my hair. I feel the cute, brown haired angel kiss my head. He kisses me several times, then pulls away a little.

"Do you feel better now?" He asks quietly.

I can't help but smile at how cute he is. "No, not yet." I laugh.

"Ike, are you lying to me?" He inquires.

"No," I hold back a laugh.

"Huh. Fine, but don't lie anymore. You're going to be an angel, you can't lie." He leans down a kisses me again a couple times.

"Oh, I feel much better now," I smile up at him.

He smiles back, even though I know he knew that I didn't have a headache in the first place. My stomach does really hurt. I wrap my arms around his waist and pull him down so we are lying face to face. He slowly closes his eyes. I lean forward and kiss his forehead. He cuddles closer to me, burring his face into my shoulder.

I wrap my arms around his waist. It's surprising that he's not sleeping curled up in a ball like he usually does. I don't really care though. He's cute when he sleeps either way. I just hope that Kuro doesn't come in here and get mad at me. Hopefully he doesn't take Pit either. I enjoy sleeping with Pit. Even though I've only done it a couple times.

Now that Marth is gone, I have no one to help keep me warm at night. I know it sounds sappy and childish, but I don't like sleeping alone. Since Pit's been sleeping with me, I don't feel so lonely. Not only do I have someone to sleep with at night, I have someone to talk to.

Talking to Pit is fun. Even when you're in tears, he can make you smile. I often went to him with my problems. He always had some sort of answer to all of my questions. He fixed all my problems when I had them.

Kuro was always protective of him because I would go talk to Pit in the middle of the night. So Kuro believed that something was going on between us. There isn't, but he thought there was. When Pit would kindly ask him to leave, he would, but he'd sit up against the door. It's not that he's nosey, he's just protective, as his brother and his lover.

Very, very, slowly. It feels like days are passing while I wait to fall asleep. My stomach is killing me, and I have a real headache now. I keep getting random heat flashes. My head feels like it's going to explode. I should wake Pit up and whine to him, but I don't really want to disturb his sleep, so I don't.

I reach up around Pit's wing, which was covering my arm, and sub my forehead. I have such a bad headache I can barely see strait. Pit groans and presses himself closer against me. I look down at him, but my vision is blurry. I feel my heart skip a beat. It happens again, and I start to get scared. I really hope I don't die like Pit said I might.

I feel tears well up in my eyes. Now, I realize how bad of an idea this was. I didn't realize how much I wanted to live, how much I wanted to be alive until now. Now at this point, I know I'm going to die. I should have thought this through. All I wanted was to become an angel, and now I will die. I don't want to, but this is the price I have to pay for wanting something I can't have. I knew I couldn't become an angel. I knew the price was too much for me. I can't give up my life yet. I still have so long I could have lived. So long I could have lived life, and done things I've always wanted to, like tell Pit how much he means to me.

If only he knew. Pit knew I was going to die. He knew this would happen, and that's exactly why he didn't want to do it. I should have listened. He knew, and didn't say anything. He tried to get me to figure it out on my own, but I was too blind to notice. He tried all he could. In the end, he ended up letting me have my wish. The only part is that he knew my wish was futile, and was never going to happen. He must have thought that it was better to give someone what they want instead of thinking about their lives. Just like every other human.

Maybe they aren't so different from us after all. Maybe they are just humans with wings that live in the sky. We aren't different in many ways. He has no special powers. The only difference is wings and where we live.

I feel a soft caress on my cheek. I open my eyes. Pit's blurry figure is sitting up in front of me. He looks happy, but I don't know if that's just my vision. He brushes my bangs out of my face. I feel him kiss my forehead, then pull me up into his lap. He lays my head in his lap and slowly strokes my hair. I groan as I get another heat flash. I feel myself sweating heavily. I find it very gross.

I close my eyes as everything starts going black. I don't fade out of consciousness, but I get intense pain in my stomach, then my heart. It happens all up and down my spine. It feels like my spine is being snapped in several places. My head starts aching. I let out an agonized scream as my heart feels like its twisting.

Finally, I slowly fade out of conciseness. I'm glad it's done. The pain, I couldn't stand it. Too much agony, I wasn't strong enough to take it. Maybe that's why this is killing me. I am not strong enough. Right before I fade out completely, I feel Pit's warm breath on my ear as he whispers,

"Good job Ike. You made it through." I feel him kiss me, then I completely black out.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't understand why I didn't die. I should have, but I didn't. All that pain, all the suffering, even if it only lasted for a couple minutes, it was still unbearable. When I slipped out of consciousness, I thought I was done for, but here I am. Awake, and very much alive. If I am an angel now, I don't feel like one. I feel like I was crushed with two ten ton cars.

I feel something under me move. I open my eyes. My vision is clear. I smile as I see the familiar auburn hair. I look down, even though it hurts terribly. Pit is lying underneath me for some reason.

"Pit, why are you under me?" I ask.

My voice is raspy, but usable. I feel his chest heaving as he struggles to breathe. He successfully pushes me off him. Once he's out from under me, he rolls over and coughs a little. I watch him gasp for air. I must have been crushing him.

"Sorry," I lower my head apologetically.

He looks back to me. "No, I-I'm used…" He keeps panting wildly. "To it. Kuro lays on me all the time. He's almost as heavy as you are."

"Pit, I'm alive." I say, as if I didn't know and I had just figured it out.

"Yes, I knew you would survive. You are very strong. I wish you could move so you could see your wings. They're beautiful. I'm kind of jealous." Pit smiles at me.

_ I have wings? How long was I out? What do they look like? Do my wings look like Pit's? That would be cool. They probably don't though. I wish I could see them. I hope this means the process is over. I don't want to feel any more pain._

"What do they look like?" I ask.

"Well." He takes a closer look at them, squinting and moving closer to see better. "They are almost the same color as your hair, only darker. Hence the almost part. Kind of like navy blue. You just finished growing them this morning, so you don't really have feathers yet, but you do have a bunch of the soft, fluffy down that we are all born with. Your normal feathers should grow in in a couple days."

"Really? Wow, that sounds cool. How long have I been out?" I try to look back at my wings, but the muscles in my neck start to cramp, so I stop.

"About five days. Long enough for your wings to grow. You're lucky you stayed out for the process. You were screaming and crying in pain almost the entire time, and you weren't even awake." Pit moves closer to me and feels my cheek with the back of his hand. "You had a fever for a while there, but it's gone away for the most part."

Just as he says that, my body feels like it's being baked in an oven. I get really hot and start sweating. Pit doesn't do anything but watch me. Letting out a low groan, I reach out to him. He takes my hand.

"Come on Ike. You should get cleaned before we let you rest. Tomorrow, whether you are feeling okay or not, we have to finish this. Here, you cleaned me, now I'll clean you." Pit smiles at me as he takes my hand and helps me up.

We walk out of the room slowly, me hanging on his shoulder and limping. Kuro is sitting in the living room. Once he sees me, he gets up and comes over to us.

"Getting him cleaned up?" Kuro raises an eyebrow in interest.

"Yeah. He finally woke up, so I figure do it now before we finish the process." Pit looks over at me as my head droops in exhaustion. I'm barely doing anything and I'm still exhausted.

"So, his wings finally came in, huh?" Kuro walks behind me, looking at my wings.

I'm so tiered I can barely do anything, so my wings are just hanging behind me. I don't even have enough strength to fold them to my back. I was asleep for five days, how do I not have enough strength?

"Well, people will definitely be able to tell that you weren't born an angel. Your wings are very scruffy." Kuro comments.

_That's how people will be able to tell if I wasn't born an angel? Well then Kuro, you have some explaining to do, because you don't have the straightest wings either._

"Oh Kuro, give him a break. He just got them. He can barely move, did you really expect him to do something about it as soon as he woke up? He didn't even know he had wings when he woke up." Pit finishes helping me to the bathroom.

He closes the door, leaving Kuro alone in the living room again. He turns on the shower, then looks back to me as I'm slowly leaning down and slipping of the edge of the tub where I sat down. Pit comes over and leans me against the wall.

"Ike? Ike, are you even awake?" Pit asks, even though he thinks I'm asleep.

My eyes are half closed, my entire body is sore and cramping, and I feel like I might puke again. He hugs me, then sits on the edge of the tub next to me. I feel him put on of his short arms around me. He leans closer and rests his head on my shoulder.

"Don't worry about what Kuro has to say. He's mean to everyone, which I'm sure you already knew." Pit whispers.

"I… Pit, when should I be getting my strength back? I don't like having you help me around everywhere." I look at him sleepily.

He looks slightly offended. "What, do you not want my help? I can leave, if you want to do this by yourself."

"No, I'm just too heavy for you. It doesn't seem right to me. I just want to be able to walk again." I give him a sincere look.

"When we're done with this, you'll start getting your strength back. Unless you want to do it, which is kinda awkward, then I'll do it for you." He says as he gets up and turns off the water.

"What do I have to do?" I look up at him.

"Nothing really. See, it's not that you lost all your strength, all your muscles cramped up, which is what's making it so hard to move. If you massage it, it'll help get rid of the cramps. Now, I have to go talk to Kuro. Will you be fine in here for a minute?" Pit asks.

"Yeah I'll be fine." I dip my head slowly.

"Okay. You don't have to be completely clean, just at least get the blood off your back and wings." He adds as he walks out of the bathroom.

He closes the door. I look at the water. I know it's warm, and I really want to get in, I just can barely move. Deciding to give it my best shot, I start standing up. I slowly get into an upright position. I slowly take my underwear off, and get in the tub. It feels nice, but I wish Pit would have stayed in here. He said he'd be back soon, so I guess I'll just wait.

I lean back against the wall, enjoying the feel of the hot water on my aching muscles. When I'm done, I get a massage from Pit. The thought makes me smile. I bet Kuro gets that all the time. I close my eyes. I can feel my wings now. I can actually feel that they are there, like you can with your arms and legs.

I try to move one. It's sore, but I can move it. I lift it up all the way and fold it around me to look at it. No wonder Pit wanted me to clean them. They're covered in blood. The blood is clumping, what little feathers I do have, together. They are almost black, but still clearly blue.

Even though they're wet and covered in blood, the down feathers are still very soft. I put my wing under my arm and hold it in the water. I scrub the blood off the spots where I can actually reach. After cleaning them, I look again. The color hasn't really changed. The feathers are straighter and less scraggly now. I look up as the door opens.

"You look like you just stabbed yourself in there." Pit comments as he sees how bloody the water is.

"No, I didn't. I can move more now. Oh, and I can't reach behind me to clean all the blood off. Can you help me?" I ask politely.

"Sure. Once we finish this, I'll give you a massage, and then you need to get as much rest as you can before midnight." Pit directs as he leans forward and starts cleaning blood off my back and wings.

"Okay, that doesn't sound too hard." I smile at him.

He doesn't look at me, but he smiles back. After he finishes cleaning me, he sits up. He helps me stand up. We get out of the tub and he helps me dry off. Afterwards, I put my underwear back on and we go back to my room.

"Alright, lay down Ike." Pit goes over to my bed.

I lay down in bed on my stomach. I feel Pit carefully sit on my lower back. I moan as I feel his soft hands massage my shoulders. It feels so good, I want to moan again, but I don't. He rubs my shoulders up to my neck. I feel his warm breath stir my hair as he bends down and whispers in my ear,

"You can moan if you want. I know you think it feels good."

I moan as he caresses down my sides. Pit runs his hands slowly down my sides the up my spine. I shudder as he goes back down it. He massages my entire back, then gets off me. He leans down next to my face.

"Roll over please. Be careful of your wings. Both of them have to be spread on either side of you, or it'll hurt." Pit tells me quietly.

I sit up and spread my wings. I lay back down on my back. Pit gets on my lower stomach. I watch him as he reaches one hand forward and massages my chest. I let out a moan; making Pit half close his eyes. He rubs my chest and stomach. My muscles have loosened, and I can actually move now.

Pit finishes and gets off me. I try to sit up, but Pit won't let me. He puts his hand on my chest and lies me back down. He kisses my cheek. He gets up afterwards and gets off the bed.

"I need to go talk to Kuro. Get as much sleep as you can. I'll be back at midnight to finish the process." Pit explains before he leaves.

"Okay." I yawn.

I watch him leave, then roll onto my side. I wrap my wings around me. Staring at them, I just can't believe it that I'm an angel. Well, I can, but it's just a metaphor. I reach up and stroke the soft, navy blue down. Pit said I should get real feathers soon.

I won't be able to fly with only the down. He says the largest feathers are the ones that really catch the air and keep them up, but I wouldn't know. So, I just take his word for it. I tuck my wing around me. Now I understand why Pit and Kuro love sleeping with their wings around each other. It's soft and warm.

I stretch out my body and pull part of my blanket up to my waist. I lay my head down, smiling as I think of Pit, and how he just massaged my body. I quickly fall asleep.

I feel a pair of soft lips press to mine. I smile and moan as I open my eyes. The room is slightly lit up. I look around. Red and black candles are placed sparsely around the room. They are all lit. Standing in front of the door is Kuro.

_If Kuro is over there, that that means Pit is the one who kissed me. Oh, how pleasing._

I think as I look at the one who's sitting on me. Just as I thought, it's Pit. He is half naked, with one half of his bow in his right hand. I can't read the expression on his face. I realize that I am chained down. That scares me, and I pull on the chains.

"Do not try to get away. I know it's scaring you being chained down, but I promise you everything will be fine." Pit's voice is a mere whisper.

"Why'd you chain me down?" I ask.

"Because that's just the way we have to do it." Pit tells me.

I look around again. I notice some sort of glass cup, filled with a pinkish liquid. I look to the other side of the bed. On the floor is a large pile of rope. I look at it questioningly.

"Kuro and I were debating on whether to tie you down with rope, or just chain you to the bed. We decided to chain you down. I thought you'd be able to get out of the rope." Pit explains.

"What's that?" I look back to the cup with the pink liquid in it.

"You don't want to know." Pit half smiles at me.

"I kind of do." I keep looking at it.

"That is a mixture of my blood and semen." He says, his face red.

"Oh." I look around again.

I see Kuro staring at me. He looks away after some time. Pit stabs me with the tip of his sword (sword ish thing.) to get my attention. I look back at him. He holds his hands to his chest. I watch as he turns the gold and blue blade upside down. He puts the tip at the center of my chest.

He pushes down a little, and blood wells up. He slices down to the middle of my stomach. He then moves to my arms, and does the same, starting at my shoulder, and going to the center of my elbow. He then turns around and places it the start of my legs, and goes to my knees.

My heart pounds as I watch him lick my blood of his blade. He then sets it down on the nightstand, next to the blood and semen mixture. The brown haired angel leans down and licks the cuts. I don't know if he swallowed the blood, but none of the cuts are bleeding any more, and he hasn't spit it out.

He sits on my stomach again. He leans down in front of my face. I notice Kuro waving to me. I look over at him.

"As gross as it is, open your mouth. When he presses his mouth to yours, you need to drink your blood. It is now mixed with his saliva, and will make you throw up. The only reason that I'm in here is to guide you on what to do." Kuro explains.

Pit waits patiently for me to turn back to him. Once I do, I open my mouth. Pit leans down and opens his mouth. I feel my warm blood slowly drip out of his mouth. I lap up every drop, wanting to throw up already just from the salty taste. I put my tongue in his mouth and lick every drop of my blood out of his mouth.

When I finish, Pit sits up. I watch him reach over and dip his fingers in the pink liquid. He then traces his fingers down the cuts he made on my body earlier. It doesn't sting or anything, so I just let him do it. After he gets all of the gross mixture into each of the shallow cuts, he sits up again.

I open my mouth to ask him why he did that, but I see Kuro quickly shaking his head 'no', so I shut my mouth. After a minute, all the cuts start painfully stinging. I wince, but stay silent. Pit notices my distress, and leans down. He kisses me, which makes me smile.

After the stinging stops, Pit unchains me. He tells me to relax, so I do. I watch as he spreads my legs farther. He reaches forward and puts one finger under my chin. I sit up and go to hold Pit's waist, but he pushes my hands down. He moves closer to me.

I watch as he lifts my legs and presses his crotch to mine. I wrap my legs around his stomach. He looks up at me. I don't know why, but he looks depressed. He lifts his head. I see Kuro lean his head forward. I do the same, and press my forehead to Pit's. The smaller angel kisses me again.

I feel him press the tip of his cock to my entrance. He slowly pushes into me, while rubbing my sides comfortingly. The feel of his soft hands on my hard, muscled sides makes me blush. He gets all the way in, and looks up at me straight in the eyes.

"Ike, we are complete with each other right now." Pit's voice is very quiet.

I don't know what to say, so I look over at Kuro he mouths 'Pit, we are complete with each other right now.'

I repeat what Pit had told me. Pit lowers his head, but soon raises it again.

"I wish I could stay here with you forever. We will be together forever. I will protect you, and you will protect me. We will be together no matter what. Please, Ike Greil, vow to always protect me." Pit looks like he might cry, but he doesn't.

I look back at Kuro again. He looks as sad as Pit. He mouths 'I vow to protect you forever, Pit Icarus.'

I look back to Pit. Now I understand why he didn't want to do this. Not just because of how dangerous it is, but because it's only to turn a human that an angel has fallen in love with into an angel. If the human survived, then I was meant to be. They will be together forever. It is a sign of trust, not just love.

This also means that Pit doesn't love me. I knew he didn't love me, but it kills me to see him so brokenhearted that he's vowing his love to someone other than Kuro. Now, I don't really want this, but I can't go back now.

"I vow to protect you forever, Pit Icarus." I tell him, my voice muted.

Pit kisses me, which makes me smile, as I wanted to kiss him in the first place. I press my lips closer to his, tipping my head slightly to the side. I feel him slip his hands down my sides to my thighs. He rubs the insides of them, sending pleasured currents up and down my spine.

Pit pulls away from me and looks at Kuro. The fallen angel comes over to Pit.

"What time is it?" Pit asks.

"Almost dawn." He replies.

"Ike, at dawn we must go outside to finish the ceremony. We have to hurry and finish." Pit reaches up and holds the sides of my neck.

I feel Pit pull out of me. He puts his hands on my shoulders and sits over me. He leans forward so he's resting his chin on my shoulder. I look at Kuro. He tells me to bite his neck, then swallow his blood. I don't think that's going to do much, but I lean closer.

Pit stifles a yelp as I sink my sharp teeth into the soft skin on his neck. I taste his sour blood drip into my mouth as I bite harder. I start sucking, swallowing his blood. After a little, my stomach starts churning.

I pull away from him. He gets off me as I sit up. I keel over, holding my stomach in pain. I feel soft arms snake around my waist, then I feel Pit rest his head on my shoulder. His body is pressed to mine. I cough, then throw up on myself.

I open my eyes, and see that all I puked up was blood. Pit folds his wings around me, so I do it back to him. I smile as the soft, white feathers brush against my cheeks. He rubs his cheek on my shoulder.

"Pit, it's time. Get him ready. I'll go wait for you at the place." Kuro instructs as he opens the bedroom door.

"Okay. This shouldn't take too long." Pit replies.

Kuro leaves the room, leaving the two of us alone. Pit starts running his hands up and down my chest. Pit soon gets off me and comes around in front of me. He cups my face in his hands. I'm given several kisses to my lips, then he pulls away and smiles at me.

"Are you ready to become a real angel?" He asks quietly.

"Yes, I am." I answer honestly.

I don't really have a choice anymore. I've already got the wings, I don't know what else would make me an angel, but apparently I'm missing something. Pit gets off the bed and wraps his tunic around his waist. He grabs his bow. I get up off the bed.

Pit hands me a cloth that looks similar to his tunic. I wrap it around my waist like Pit did. I see him fold his wings to his back, then walk over to the door. I don't know if I'm supposed to copy what he's doing, so just to be safe, I fold my wings to my back.

He opens the door and walks out into the living room. I follow him outside and into the woods. The horizon is just barely turning pink. He keeps walking, making me sigh in disappointment. I run up next to him.

"Where are we going? Why can't we finish this inside? I feel so exposed being out here naked," I complain.

"Oh stop whining Ike. We are almost there. You'll find out why we have to be outside in a minute." Pit brushes me off.

I sigh as he keeps walking. Walking through the woods in only a cloth over you crotch, with several cuts all over my body, is very tiring. We soon walk into a clearing, where Kuro is sitting on a rock. He quickly gets up and runs over to us.

"I was starting to think you'd never show up! Well, anyways, the sun's coming up, so rip that cloth off him and get to it!" Kuro laughs as he runs past us and jumps up into a tree.

"What's he doing?" I ask as I turn around to see what he's doing.

"Keeping watch for Marth. He thinks he'll come back sometime today." Pit says as he walks into the middle of the clearing and turns around to me.

I walk over to the small brown haired angel. He reaches forward and tugs the cloth out from around my waist. He takes his off, letting them both fall to the ground. He snakes his arms around my waist and presses our bodies together.

I feel him press his head to my chest. He presses on my back with his right hand. He then moves his head to the right a little.

"Ike, take a deep breath." He commands quietly.

I do as told and inhale deeply, then slowly let it out. Once I finish, he moves his head away.

"What was that for?" I ask.

"Just checking your heartbeat and breathing. It's important to make sure your body is still healthy while we do this." He answers as he runs his fingertips down my spine. "Now, you need to lie down on you back. Make sure your wings are open completely. Once the sun rises, you will be bathed in the sun's early rays, which are the purest of them all. After that happens, your body will become numb to all feeling, then I will slit your throat, and if the transformation was completed properly, you will be an angel when you awaken."

"So, basically, while I'm getting a sun tan, you're gonna stab me, and if I live, I'm an angel." I comment, as that's what I understood from that.

"Well, if that's the way your tiny little brain will interpret it, then yes." Pit rolls his eyes.

I lay down on the ground with my wings completely outstretched. I look over at my feathers. They're navy blue, and much bigger than Pit's and Kuro's. They are only bigger because I'm bigger. I wonder if I'll be able to fly. That would be awesome if I can. I know Pit can't, but Kuro can.

Pit gets on top of me, sitting on my lower stomach, holding his bow in his right hand. He rubs my chest a little, but doesn't really do much else. We sit here waiting for the sun to rise completely. Soon, yellow rays of light pour out over on the forest. The sun rises more, shedding its weak rays of warm sunlight on me.

I close my eyes and smile as the light warms my body. I wonder where he's going to stab me. I really hope I won't feel too much pain. He's really light, so I barely feel him on my stomach. I don't understand why I have to be killed. I'd rather be sliced open again, but no! I have to be killed. The again, angels are celestial, which means they aren't human.

"I know you're wondering why I have to kill you. It renews your spirit. Now that you have the DNA of an angel, your spirit must become as equally angelic. If your spirit stays human, then you won't be a full angel and you might have bodily complications such as heart failure, brain failure, which all lead to death." Pit explains quietly.

I sigh, nut keep my eyes closed. I feel something wet slide across my chest, right over my heart. I don't open my eyes, as I know it's just Pit getting ready to stab me. (ß Bluntly Put.) After a couple more minutes of sitting in the warm sunlight, Pit puts the tip of his blade to my heart.

"Ike, hold your breath, this is gonna hurt. If you don't wake, the process was done wrong, but I'm pretty sure we did everything right. Well, here's to hoping you live!" Pit says hopefully, then I feel the blade drive into my chest.

I hold my breath just as he wanted me to. My chest burns, but I keep silent. If I survive, I will be an angel, like Pit and Kuro. Well, maybe not Kuro, but definitely Pit. He drives the blade in even farther, piercing my heart. I let out a loud yelp, then go silent as everything goes black, and I slip out of the real world.

"Ike? Ike, you're breathing, so I know you're alive. Will you just answer me?" Pit's voice sounds above me.

I wearily open my eyes. I see Pit leaning over me, his eyes as bright always. I feel his soft hands on my sides.

"Ike! You've got your feathers! Oh, Ike, look at how beautiful they are!" Pit gets off me and bounces off the bed.

I turn my head and look at my feathers. They are beautiful, just as Pit said. I reach over and feel them. They're really soft. I look over at Pit's wings, then back to mine. They have the same shape, but I'm guessing that's just because I was mutated with _his _DNA.

_So, I survived. I'm a real angel now. I don't really feel any different, except for the fact that I feel really light. I wonder how long I've been out._

"Well, get up! Come on, I want you to go see how you look now!" Pit bounces up and down excitedly.

I sorely sit up, stretching all my muscles, including my wings. I get a happy gasp from Pit as he looks over my wings. He jumps up onto the bed. I feel him grope at the largest feathers.

"Your flight feathers are so big! I hope mine get this big when I'm your size!" Pit sighs dreamily.

"Flight feathers? I thought all of them did that." I look back at him questioningly.

"No, no. Ike, your flight feathers are the really big ones. All the others are important too, but your flight feathers are the ones that you use to control your flight! You use them to go up, and down, and to the side. If you don't take care of them, they will get really messed up, and flying will become hard. They also help catch the wind to keep you up. Your bones are much lighter now. If they weren't, and you tried to fly, you would hurt yourself." Pit hops off the bed and runs out of the room.

I get up out of bed and confusedly follow him. Pit was right, my body feels extremely light. I fold my wings to my back, loving how the soft feathers feel on my back. It feels like Pit is lying up against me. I smile at the thought.

I walk over to the bathroom, where Pit is standing with the door wide open. He runs over to me, then grabs my hand. I gasp as he pulls me into the bathroom, closing the door behind us. He goes around me and sits on the sink counter. I look in the mirror. I open my wings slightly, admiring the blue coloring.

"Open you wings all the way!" Pit orders me enthusiastically.

I open my wings all the way and gasp as the large, blue feathers fan out. Pit smiles as he looks at them, his head tipping to the side. I stare at them, feeling like I could take flight here and now, but I know I can't. I have no idea if I can fly or not.

"Pit, can I fly?" I ask him.

"I don't know; want to go try it out?" His eyes get wide and he jumps off the counter.

He jumps up, hovering right at my eyes level. He leans forward and kisses me. My eyes widen, but I kiss him back. After kissing me, he drops to the floor and pushes past me. He runs out of the bathroom. I follow him outside.

He runs up the hill and to the edge of it. He waits for me to get up to him. Once I get to him, he jumps up excitedly.

"Okay, it's real simple! All you have to do is, jump, open your wings, lean forward, and move your wings! Just like this! Watch!" I look over at Pit.

I watch closely as he jumps up, flinging his wings wide open. He leans forward so his back is to the sky, and he lifts his wings up, then slams them down. He shoots up into the sky, then lets himself roll forward. He laughs as he does another roll, then focuses on the task he first had.

He flies forward, gliding down the hill. He folds his wings back slightly, making him go faster. He curves his body up, and he goes up. He does a back flip and spins over. He flies back over to me and hovers over my head.

"Come on Ike, try it!" He encourages me.

I swallow my fears, then jump up. I jump much higher than I thought I would. I throw open my wings, and lean forward like Pit did. I let myself fall down the hill, not sure if I'm really flying, or I'm falling. Pit comes up next to me, smiling and laughing.

"You're gonna fall if you don't flap your wings." He tells me as he flaps his wings and gains altitude.

I take his advice and flap my wings. It feels so natural, soaring through the air like this. I go up, and feel my heart start to race wildly. This is so amazing! I flap my wings again, and go up higher. Pit goes up higher than me, flying straight up into the sky. I follow him happily.

"Hey Ike! If you want to go down real fast, fold your wings back a little and you'll gain speed!" Pit shouts to me as he does it.

I, having gotten over my fear of falling, spin around, then turn my body upside down. I fold my wings back slightly, and gain speed. So much speed, that my heart skips a beat in fear.

_If Pit can do it, then so can I! I wonder where Kuro is. I haven't seen him since the day we finished the ceremony. _

Just as I think that, I black blur shoots past me, and I hear a loud yelp from Pit. I open my wings completely and stop myself. I look over and see Kuro hugging Pit. Pit is smiling and laughing. Kuro lifts his head and they kiss several times.

_Well I found Kuro. I wonder how long he's been out here._

Kuro lets go of Pit. They both smile at each other, then come over to me.

"So, Ike, it seems you've got flying down already." Kuro comments.

"Yeah! It's as if you've always been an angel! You look just like us! Well, sort of, I mean, you still look like you, but you have the wings, your skin glows in the sun, and you have hollow-ish bones, you know… You know what I mean!" Pit goes around behind me and pushes me.

I gasp as I slam into Kuro. Kuro yelps as all my weight is dropped onto him. He tries desperately to keep us both up, but he starts falling. I quickly push off him so I don't fall to the ground too. He flips over twice, then comes to a complete stop on one foot on the ground. He pushes off the ground and back into the air.

"Pit, will you quit it? You always do things like that," Kuro yells at his brother.

"But it's funny! You should have seen your face! You looked so scared!" Pit laughs and almost falls out of the air from how hard he's laughing.

"Yeah I was scared! I don't want to be crushed to death by Ike!" Kuro points out.

"Still, it was funny. Anyways, Ike, come up here!" Pit calls to me as he crosses his legs and grabs his ankles.

I look up as he starts to fall over, then flips over completely. He's laughing the whole time. I fly up to him and Kuro. Kuro is watching his brother, while Pit is still spinning in circles.

"What is he doing?" I ask Kuro.

"I have no idea. It's Pit, what did you expect?" He shrugs.

I laugh in response. Pit stops spinning and immediately holds his stomach. He groans as he closes his eyes.

"Oh, I feel like I'm gonna puke," He groans.

"Maybe you shouldn't have done that. You always do that, then wonder why you feel terrible." Kuro shakes his head.

"Umm, uhh…" Pit sighs, then sits up straight. "Okay! I'm fine now!"

He folds his wings to his back and lets himself fall down back to the ground. Kuro and I both follow him. We all agree to go back to the house, and follow Pit. He runs back to the house. Even though I haven't done much, I'm still really tired.

Once we get back to the house, I go straight to my room. Kuro stays outside, but Pit goes inside. He follows me to my room. I go over to my bed and plop down on my stomach. Pit hops up onto my bed next to me.

"Are you going to bed Ike?" Pit asks me, his head tipped to the side.

I look over at him wearily.

"Yeah, why?" I yawn.

"Okay. I'll go make Kuro play with me then. Good night Ike!" Pit smiles at me as he jumps off my bed and runs out of my room.

I roll onto my side and curl up a little. I soon fall asleep, thinking about how I'm now an angel. I have to go to the Sky when Pit and Kuro do, but that's okay. Being with Pit and Kuro for the rest of my life is okay with me.

I had always wanted to meet an angel. I finally did, and ended up living with two of them. I got to touch and have sex with both of them. They turned me into an angel, and now my life will be played out as angel. I am one of them now. I am, _an angel_


End file.
